


Bowser Shits His Trousers

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Gross, Other, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This is a commission from a friend. Bowser tries on his tuxedo in preparation for his wedding with Peach. He finds himself regretting his choice to gorge himself the previous night though, as his suit barely fits, and worse still, his bowels seem ready to unleash hell into his pants at any moment.Obvious warnings for scat, soiling, and Large Tum Content.





	Bowser Shits His Trousers

Bowser’s scaly maw spread into a wide, fang-filled smile as he gazed into his bedroom mirror. Every aspect of the wedding between him and Princess Peach had been prepared…except for his suit, but that was now being corrected. The finest tailors in his kingdom had made it, and it looked so nice on him that he considered not throwing them into a pit of lava.

Bowser’s tuxedo was white, instead of the usual black, as Bowser was an unconventional sort of gentleman, and the color suited his green-and-yellow body better. It would’ve fit his massive, hulking body perfectly…if he hadn’t just gorged himself on an enormous platter of pre-wedding food. Bowser had crammed his jaw full of various meats, commanding his Koopas to bring him more food until he literally couldn’t eat anymore. His stomach was bulging out like a scaly, pale-yellow balloon, with a distended navel almost the exact size and shape of a doorknob. He didn’t dare close the buttons, for fear that his swollen gut would cause them to fly off.

He was absolutely, one-hundred percent sure that, when he returned to his normal, non-bloated self, the suit would fit him like a glove. But unfortunately, a gut like this took time to settle down, and it’d only been a day since his enormous meal.

What Bowser didn’t know that his gut wasn’t full from his meal. At least, it wasn’t full of food, not any more. The various meats, sweets, and more meat he’d crammed into his mouth had been digested long ago, and now filled his bowels in the form of an enormous load of shit. He was also unaware of the fact that his load wouldn’t, or rather, couldn’t remain in his bowels for much longer.

By time Bowser felt the thick, dense turd sliding out of his asshole, it was already too late. By the time the smell hit his reptilian nostrils, it was extra too late. He clenched his cheeks, trying desperately to suck it back in, but it was all in vain. The first turd slit out, falling into the seat of his now-sagging, formerly white pants, ruining them forever. Or, perhaps not. A single shit stain would be an unpleasant but not insurmountable problem. But that wasn’t all that Bowser’s ass had to offer. It was just the beginning.

More and more turds fell out of him like he was a leaky shit-faucet. His pants and the boxers underneath them sagged further and further towards the ground under his weighty load. The deep brown of his shit could be seen bleeding through to his pants. No amount of bleach would get those stains out now. Somehow, things got even worse.

There was a huge, lumpy protrusion in the back of Bowser’s pants. The tight white fabric did a good job of outlining the bulging, uneven shit pile that clung to his reptilian rear. His load wasn’t just smelly, warm, and heavy, with the texture of dirt. It was all of those things, sure, but it was mostly just heavy. So heavy, in fact, that it threw the Koopa King off balance. He stumbled forwards, and then fell backwards. Instead of a loud thud, he hit the ground with a soft *squish,* as he had managed to land directly on his messy bottom. His shitpile was pushed hard against his ass, spreading the uncomfortably warm load all over his backside.

Humiliated, he stumbled back to his feet, only to find that he was seconds away from facing another embarrassment.

Bowser’s pants were designed to contain the ass of a giant turtle monster, but they weren’t prepared to contain that giant turtle monster’s ass, and all of the shit that could come out of it. There was a cartoonishly loud tear. His undies and his pants gave in simultaneously, as they were both torn open under the heavy mound of Koopa shit.

His shit dropped out of his now-ripped pants all at once, like the bottom falling out of a container full of dirt. At least the mound of shit was beneath him, not pressed up against his ass by those regrettably tight pants, may they rest in peace.

At least Bowser’s stomach was significantly less bloated. It wasn’t entirely flat-ok, it was never entirely flat, but it was still bigger and rounder than usual. Out of curiosity, Bowser wondered if his shirt would fit now that his belly had shrunk. Maybe he could salvage at least one part of his outfit.

With a surprising amount of grace and dexterity, Bowser used his claws to pull his shirt over his belly, before doing the buttons.

The shirt was extremely tight, and the buttons stayed on for an entire second before Bowser’s tuxedo burst open. The buttons were sent flying off across the room, colliding with the mirror and shattering it to pieces.

Bowser couldn’t shake the feeling that he probably deserved this. It didn’t make him any less angry.


End file.
